The utilization of game calling devices to attract animals is old in the relevant art, as hunters and callers have for years utilized a variety of game calls to attract numerous species of animals. Reed and band type calls are common for nearly all species, however, both are susceptible to variations in temperature and often become in-operable in harsh weather conditions. Each individual species of animal also generally requires the use of a specific call designed to create call sounds closely imitating those of the particular species, as the range in pitch and spectral content of differing species is typically outside the capabilities of a single animal call. Additionally, numerous calls are often necessary to imitate animals within a particular species, as a particular animal's age and sex, along with the season, can dramatically affect the sounds typically emitted by the animal. In the White Tail Deer species, for example, the sounds made by a fawn as opposed to a mature doe are completely distinct and typically require the use of multiple calls to closely imitate the natural sounds emitted by both animals. White Tail bucks, which emit completely different sounds from those of does and fawns, would require the use of yet another call to accurately imitate the natural sounds.
The manufacturers of game calls have attempted to remedy the requirement of multiple calls for various species by manufacturing interchangeable type game calls. These particular game calls can be disassembled, such that the sound emission elements of the game call can be removed and replaced with alternative sound emission elements designed to emit different game sounds. In the common reed-type game calls, the call typically held within a two piece separable housing, is disassembled such that the sound emitting reed can be interchanged with an alternative reed designed for a different game sound. The disassemble and interchange process, although effective in creating varied game sounds, is nonetheless impractical for most call users. Hunters in particular, while on the hunt generally do not have the time or facilities required to disassemble and interchange game call parts to obtain the proper natural sounds of a particular animal encountered in the field. Additionally, the two piece housing of the reed-type calls is prone to unexpected separation, which often results in damage to or loss of the call.
In addition to the interchangeable-type calls, game call manufacturers have also modified typical game calls with the addition of a resonance tube in an attempt to create a game call capable of emitting various call sounds. This type of game call, although effective in somewhat varying the sound emitted from the call, is nonetheless still limited to the spectral capability of the reed within the game call.